omgcheckpleasefandomcom-20200213-history
Connor Whisk
ConnorYear 3, Comic 19 "Whiskey" WhiskYear 4, Comic 9 (Class of 2019) joins the Samwell Men's Hockey Team in the fall of 2015. He plays as #10. Life at Samwell He doesn't speak much, except to question Chowder about what "'swawesome" means. He also tells Chowder that he prefers the nickname of Whiskey over Whiskers.Year 3 Comic 2 After Jack Zimmermann watches the Samwell team's first game, Whiskey gets his Falconers jersey signed by Jack. Whiskey then shows Tango the signed jersey.Year 3 Comic 4 Bitty later describes Whiskey as "a bit standoffish."Year 3 Comic 5 Whiskey seems to have befriended some members of the LAX team,http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/148176001822 including two men named Chad.http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/post/175079571768 He and Bitty both score in a game in the spring of Bitty's junior year. An excited Chowder gives Whiskey a pat on the back for it. During a team breakfast where Ransom and Holster argue over their plans post-graduation, Whiskey agrees with Ransom's comment that he wants to make money alongside Dex.Year 3, Comic 16 Whiskey is later bummed out when the team doesn't make it past the first round of playoffs, but is comforted by Bitty who states that the only other frog who got as many points in a season as Whiskey is Jack Zimmermann. Whiskey simply replies that they'll make it the next year. Bitty also refers to Whiskey by his real name of Connor. Like the rest of the team, Whiskey votes for Bitty as captain for the next year. He smiles and claps along with everyone else when its announced at the end of the year banquet.Year 3, Comic 20 After a fire is started on the Haus porch at the Jack's Cup Day kegster, Bitty comments that Nursey and Whiskey are investigating if the LAX team are involved.Year 4, Comic 5 Whiskey takes part in Bitty's hazing of the Waffles by fining Bully for getting on the ice before the upperclassman.Year 4, Comic 7 In his sophomore year, Whiskey is the team's top scorer, but his tendency to avoid Bitty makes Bitty come to the conclusion that Whiskey hates him. After learning that the Waffles are at a party at a house they shouldn't be at, an enraged Bitty visits to get them out. At the party, a shocked Bitty finds Whiskey making out with a LAX bro. Panicking, Whiskey takes off, pushing through the Waffles on the porch. Whiskey shrugs off Bitty's grip and runs off, leaving Bitty and the Waffles worried about him. Bitty keeps Whiskey's secret from the rest of the team despite the Waffles noticing Whiskey's strange behavior.Year 4, Comic 18 As Family Weekend approaches, Bitty continues to try and be supportive to Whiskey whose parents are coming from Arizona to see him, having not come his freshman year. By this point, Whiskey is also on the team's starting line. However, Whiskey brushes off Bitty's reassurances and attempts to be there for him. Jack suggests to Bitty that Whiskey might not have everything figured out for himself yet and simply needs some space. However, Bitty remains frustrated and worried, especially at the idea that Whiskey might want to talk and doesn't feel he can, a feeling that Bitty understands and is bothered by.Year 4, Comic 10 He later plays in the game against Dartmouth on the same line as Bitty and Ollie. After Bitty takes a hard check, Whiskey and Dex watch him worriedly as everyone tries to see if Bitty can get up.Year 4, Comic 11 During the playoffs, Samwell gets a lot of media coverage due to Bitty's status as the first out NCAA captain along with the team having scouts at their games. After the team wins and is heading for Regionals, Whiskey actually attends a kegster for once to the pleasure of Bitty and helps clean up afterwards. Whiskey awkwardly thanks Bitty for keeping his secret, particularly with all of the news media surrounding Samwell and the scouts at the games. After telling Bitty "good game tonight," Whiskey leaves for the night, leaving Bitty pleased. Other Facts Whiskey appears to want to make it to the NHL, showing concern about the presence of scouts at Samwell games. Given Whiskey's talent, he is presumably also the one or one of the ones the scouts are present for. References Category:Characters